


Have a Cappu"Ccino"

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of cats - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Café, Cat Cafés, Cats, Ccino - Freeform, Ccino sans - Freeform, Depression, Despair, Fluff, Fluffytale, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare x Ccino, Other, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad, Undertale AU, ccino is lonely, ccino trying to live his life, crazy cat skeleton, dream sans - Freeform, he gonna die as a crazy cat person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Ccino tries to ignore the darkness creeping.He tries to ignore his loneliness.He tries to not have high hopes for the future.He's given up on getting a happy ending.Maybe someone "special" will come into his life soon...
Relationships: Nightmare/Ccino
Comments: 186
Kudos: 81





	1. A Regular Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mutatedbunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutatedbunnies/gifts).



> I have no idea what I'm doing, but that's okay.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (I think)

Ccino sipped his cup of coffee and sighed. Closing his eyes Ccino tried to ease away the darkness creeping up on him, though it did little to help him. Suddenly he felt something nudge his leg. Looking down he found Sansy mewing hungrily at him. "Heh... I guess you're hungry aren't you?" Removing himself from the chair he walked off to feed the cats. Sansy not too far behind him. Ccino hummed a small tune as he poured the cat food into the cat bowls. Soon the small skeleton found himself surrounded by a hoard of hungry little cats. Ccino's gentle laughter filled the air as they fought over the food bowls. Seeing the scene unfolding before him, always made him smile. The darkness that had began to crawl up his spine faded. Ccino checked the clock and gasped slightly. "Oh dear, I better open the cafe soon!" The blue cat meowed in response. 

.

.

.

The coffee machines hummed quietly with life as they were turned on. The skeleton flipped on the lights and looked around the cafe. Everything appeared to be in working order. Smiling softly to himself Ccino turned the sign over which now read, "We're opened." Nodding approvingly to no one Ccino picked up the lazy cat, and stroked over it's blue-white fur. Earning him a purr in response. "It's a beautiful day today, Sansy." Sansy lifted its head and let out a approving, "Meow." Ccino smiled down at the cafe's mascot. "You're so cute you know that?" The cat just grinned lazily at him. Ccino sat in silence for a few moments when he heard the familiar jingle of the bell. Looks like the first customer of the day was here. Putting a grin on his face Ccino welcomed them.

"Hello! What can I get for you today?"

.

.

.

The darkness started to crawl up his spine again. 


	2. A Small Cat Commits Burglary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat breaks into Ccino's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How did you get in here anyways?"  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "Meow."

"Meow..." Ccino screwed his eyes closed. Not yet. He didn't want to wake up yet. Shifting over to his right, Ccino returned to sleep. Well... he tried. But apparently Sansy decided that, "Screw your sleep! I need food, damn it!" "MEOW!" Ccino felt a paw land on his face. Groaning he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a hungry cat. He groaned slightly as he sat up. Welp... Looks like he had to wake up now. "You're my personal alarm clock, now." He petted the grinning cat and sighed. Why did it had to be morning already. Suddenly a thought came into his head. The sleepy skeleton was 100 percent sure he left Sansy with the other cats. How did... how did? Ccino looked at the blue and white furred cat. 

"...How did you get in here anyways?" the only response he received was a small meow. 

.  
.  
.  
Today... today wasn't a very good day. It certainly wasn't the worst. But not exactly the best. He managed to get himself out of bed, and not have the crushing feeling of despair breathing down his neck. That was until he had his caffeine. And the ugly blackness started to creep into his inner world again. "Like a cockroach..." Ccino sighed softly. Hopefully, his negativity won't be picked up by anyone. He didn't need people to worry about his problems. He didn't want to burden them. Leaning against the window, Ccino watched as humans and monsters passed by. Considering it was still early in the morning, the skeleton knew he had time before business started pouring in.   
*Ding*  
Ah... a customer was here. Removing himself from the window, Ccino walked up towards the counter and smiled at the purple dressed skeleton.   
"Welcome! What can I get for you?" They remained silent for few moments, before answering. "A Cappuccino, please." Ccino couldn't help but laugh at the small inside joke in his head. "Coming right up..." he trailed off before looking towards the other skeleton. Seeming to catch on they said their name.  
"Nightmare..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I see... very interesting. No treats for you today."  
> *insert sad cat noises*


	3. Regular Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ccino gets a new regular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update after so long 0w0)”

Ccino looked around the room to see if the coast was clear, before proceeding to stuff marshmallows into his mouth. Don’t judge him... marshmallows were good okay?! Suddenly the bell rung from behind him. Indicating that a customer had entered the cafe. Ccino nearly chocked on the marshmallow he was eating. He wasn’t expecting someone to come into the cafe this early. Putting a smile and turned around the greet the customer, and to his surprise it was, “Nightmare, It’s nice to see you again!” Nightmare looked a bit surprised but it quickly disappeared into a small smile. “It’s nice to see you again as well... um...” Ah, right... he didn’t tell him his name yet. “You can call me Ccino.” Nightmare nodded before a thoughtful expression came over him. “Ccino...wait... Cappu...ccino...” Ccino giggled as the realization came over Nightmare. Nightmare pointed at the Ccino baffled at his name, “Your name... is based on a coffee...” The skeleton laughed and nodded. 

.

.

.

Soon Nightmare became a regular to the cafe. Ccino would look up see the purple skeleton either writing or playing with Sansy. Not that he minded. It was nice to see a familiar face at the cafe. Soon he got a custom to fetching the grinning blue cat for Nightmare. He was 100% sure that Nightmare only came for the coffee and the cats. He always saw the skeleton writing in his notebook everyday when he came in. He didn’t know what Nightmare was writing in that journal of his, until he saw the content inside. Poems... turns out Nightmare was into poetry. Which led to Ccino suggesting to the poet to join Poetry Night.

“Poetry Night?” Ccino refilled the cup with a strong brew of coffee before nodding, “Yeah! I’ve always seen you writing poems in that notebook of yours, and I thought you might be interested in joining.” Nightmare hummed to himself before shaking his head, “Sorry... I’m not interested.” Ccino was a little bit bummed out about that, but he respected Nightmare’s decision. And that was the end of that... at least he thought it was.

.

.

.

Ccino was currently making a drink for a custom when the he heard the door open. Turning around he saw the purple skeleton walking towards him, “Nightmare! Sansy’s probably in the back right now.” He set the drink on the counter to go get the smiling cat, “I’ll go get hi-” But Nightmare cut him off before he could even finish his sentence, “I’m not here for Sansy.” Ccino blinked owlishly at Nightmare before tilting his head in confusion, “Oh.” He laughed nervously, “Then what is it?” Nightmare took a deep breath before speaking, “Poetry night.” Ccino blinked once and then twice before registering what Nightmare had said to him. “Oh!” Ccino’s beamed at the other, “You’re finally going to sign up for poetry night? I hope you don’t mind, but I saw that you’ve been writing when you’re here and I was hoping you’d sign up someday…” Nightmare shook his head and Ccino was left confused, “I don’t want to read... I want to help out.” Ccino stared wide eyed at Nightmare, “You want to help?” The skeleton nodded. That’s nice but... he didn’t want to bother anyone. Smiling at Nightmare he shook his head, “I don’t really need any help, but thank you!” Nightmare shook his head, “I don’t need to be paid.” Oh... but... well if the other was so insistent on helping out then... “I guess you can help then...” Nightmare smiled widely, “I’ll see you on Friday.”


	4. Poetry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare joins poetry night... as a helper... Well... that’ snot what Ccino expected...

Today was Friday and Ccino would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in how it would go. Nightmare was coming to Poetry night. Something Ccino tried to persuade Nightmare to join. So he was surprised when Nightmare asked to help. Ccino sighed, "I honestly thought he was finally going to join..." Still it was kinda nice. Ccino smiled softly and started setting up the cafe. Slowly the skeletons smile faded. "...." Ccino suddenly felt drained all of a sudden, but he forced himself to continue with his work. Despite the utter exhaustion that came over Ccino opened the cafe. It was still early in the morning, so no customers would be coming yet. Ccino sat on a table staring down at the floor. He remained in this position when he heard a soft meow coming from behind him. Turning around he saw Sansy staring up at him in concern. He smile slightly and invited the cat to sit on his lap. The cat jumped onto the skeleton and made itself comfortable onto his lap. Ccino petted the blue fur before wrapping his arms around the cat. "I'm sorry... I'm no good..." a tear fell from his eye sockets, "I don't know why I even try..."The cat gave him a distressed meow before licking Ccino's face. The sad skeleton let out a half-hearted laugh before falling silent. The cat pawed at Ccino; trying to comfort him. Then the familiar bell rung; and as soon as the door was opened, Ccino put on his best smile and greeted the customer.

"Welcome! What can I get for you?" 

.

.

.

"H-Hello Ccino." Ccino looked up to find the familiar purple eye lights staring at him. He smiled softly at Nightmare, "I hope you're prepared for tonight." He said, "Cause we have a lot of work to do." Nightmare looked nervous and Ccino giggled softly. He truly wondered how this would go. 

Turns out Nightmare was a fast learner. He struggled slightly with the first few orders, but the skeleton got the hang of it later into the night. Ccino couldn't deny it. It felt less lonely with someone around to help. Stars... when was the last time He wasn't so lonely? The only time when he wasn't lonely was when his brother was- no... let's not think about that... The darkness that had receded earlier today, started to slowly climb up his spine again. Not now... not now... not now- "Ccino... are you okay?" Ccino snapped his head up to find Nightmare looking at him in concern. "I'm fine! I just spaced out!" Nightmare slowly nodded. "Okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this chapter. I was originally only writing this for practice but hey... let's just roll with this. 0w0)


End file.
